


Superheroes At School

by soowrites



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Superfamily, Superhero Costumes, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soowrites/pseuds/soowrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is getting teased at school and his daddies try to fix it by turning up at the school. In their superhero outfits. AU. Superfamily. Requested. Steve/Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superheroes At School

**Author's Note:**

> **Requested by tiili97 on tumblr**
> 
> **Beta’d by WithinHerHeart**

 

“Are you sure this is a good idea Tony?” Steve wondered cautiously, staring through the tilted car windows at the old elementary school in front of them. He had only been to see the school once, when they were choosing a few months ago for Peter, and it seemed so much different now, surrounded by the shouting children and impatient parents. He hadn’t expected it to be so crowded.

Tony shot him a winning smile. “Of course it is. Now, grab your shield and let’s go get Peter.”

Steve returned the smile unsurely and grabbed his custom made shield that he had rested between his legs when they’d gotten into the Mustang. He shifted awkwardly in his skin tight suit and watched as the classes dispersed beyond the gates. He supposed Tony was right. It was a good idea; maybe the only option they had. After all, what exactly was a parent to do when their six year old son came home with a note from the principal for punching some stupid kid that had called his parents “fags”? Of course, they had sat him down and told him that violence wasn’t the answer and explained that some people weren’t accepting of how the times had moved forward, and that it wasn’t the child’s fault if they parroted what their parents said.

“But the Avengers solve their problems with violence,” Peter pointed out.

“Yes, but we’re superheroes…and adults,” Tony explained.

“And it’s for the good of the Earth,” Steve added quickly.

“So I’m just supposed to…let it happen? Let that stupid head say bad things about you and Dad?” He sounded disbelieving, “That sucks!”

“He’s definitely your son,” Steve murmured fondly to Tony, before clearing his throat and focusing his attention on Peter, “I know Peter, but trust me when I say people like that aren’t worth the trouble. You need to be the bigger man and not let it get to you, okay?”

“…Okay Papa,” Peter sighed.

Steve could tell that Peter wasn’t happy about it, but since there hadn’t been anymore notes or phone calls, it was assumed the boy had taken the words to heart.

Of course, that didn’t mean it had stopped.

It made Steve’s chest ache at the thought of their son being tormented at school everyday because of his parents – “Not that they would if they knew who we are,” Tony had commented when Steve had expressed his worries of the childish teasing extending into something much worse. That’s when the idea sparked.

It had been decided when Peter started pre-school, that the identity of his parents would be kept a secret. Other than the admissions office and the principal, it really wasn’t anyone’s business. Just their names though. Peter had already been through so much with the adoption and the loss of his parents that the idea of having to teach him to lie so much, so young – to have to hide himself, like he used to at the orphanage – just seemed wrong.

Neither had been really comfortable with the arrangement because the secrecy meant they were unable to collect their son from school or pick him up when he was sick, out of fear that someone would recognise them and make a big deal out of it. It was difficult really but still, they didn’t want Peter’s life to change. It was better that he remained Peter Parker, a normal six-year-old boy, rather than Peter Parker, Captain America and Iron Man’s six-year-old son.

Vaguely, Steve wondered whether this plan was worth the repercussions. Tony was right – it would probably end the teasing because, really, who would think of picking on the child of Avengers? But they couldn’t control people’s reactions. Maybe one of the parents would go to the media, dragging their poor little boy into the line of fire; or maybe it would only make matters worse.

But they had to try something. Steve refused to sit by and pretend nothing was happening. It wasn’t in his nature.

A metal encased hand wrapped around his own, drawing him suddenly from his thoughts, and Steve looked up into the face of his husband. Tony was offering him an encouraging look, obviously understanding the debate that was circling his mind.

“Hey, everything’s going to be fine,” he murmured softly, “We’re just going to pick up our son. A damn to what everyone else thinks. No alien invasions, no evil masterminds planning to overthrow humanity – we’re just here to pick up Peter.”

He breathed out heavily. “…Yeah, we’re just here to pick up Peter…” he echoed. With his free hand, he adjusted the grip on his shield, taking comfort in the weight of it. “Come on, let’s go.”

At first, no one noticed their presence, families too absorbed in their children’s ramblings to pay attention. But of course, it was inconceivable that in the entire school of 300 students and 29 teachers, that not one single person would catch the sight of Captain America and Iron Man crossing the tarmac covered playground. Children stage-whispered to their parents, parents muttered their worries at one another, some curious whilst others admiring. The whole playground seemed to descend into silence and Steve felt this unusual urge to smile and wave, maybe sign a few autographs. He almost sighed at what his job had become.

Tony of course, acted as if he couldn’t see the stares or hear the whispers. He merely walked purposely through the parting crowd towards the rest of the 1st grade students were standing. Steve followed speedily after him, trying to mimic his uncaring attitude, and couldn’t help but notice the figure of the slightly balding principal, Mr. Greene.

Peter was standing beside the teaching assistant for his class, a young woman by the name of Adeline. His mop of brown hair was difficult to see over the mass of small heads but then again, he was the only child that hadn’t looked up in silent shock at the appearance of the superheroes. In fact, it was almost as if he were avoiding their gaze. A worried expression on his face, Steve wondered whether he was embarrassed of them.

“Peter,” Tony’s voice seemed to echo loudly, more so than usual in his helmet, and the boy’s head inclined upward slowly, as if he was waiting for something bad to happen. He seemed to relax dramatically when he saw the smiles on his dads’ faces.

Peter stepped out from behind his teacher and approached the two men, ignoring her gentle encouragements that “maybe you should stay with me…”

“I’m not in trouble, am I?” he asked worriedly.

“No, Peter, you’re not in trouble,” Steve assured.

He tilted his head in confusion. “Then why are you here?”

“Can’t two fathers’ pick their son up from school without it being such a source of dramatics?” Tony announced, with unnecessary loudness.

“Dad, you’re wearing the suit,” Peter pointed out, “And you never come and pick me up. I thought Aunt Pepper was supposed to come today.”

“She had a meeting,” Tony brushed the comment aside, “What, don’t you want us here kiddo?”

“No,” he assured quickly, reaching out to grab the metal fingers in his small hand, “No, I’m glad you’re here.”

“Um, Peter, y-you know these, um…” Adeline stuttered unsurely, her eyes darting wildly between her student and the two armoured men, unsure of where to look or what to say.

Peter nodded affirmatively. “Yes, Miss. Adeline, these are my daddies.”

“Your daddies are Captain America and Iron Man?” one kid in an Avengers’ t-shirt blurted out the question, shocked and maybe just a little embarrassed – a quick assessment showed the kid was Marcus Grant, the other boy in the schoolyard fight.

Peter shot him a small glare. “Yes, these are my daddies.”

Marcus glanced unsurely up at the towering figures of the superheroes before averting his gaze, mouth closed tightly and cheeks flushed.

Steve rested his hand on Peter’s head, and smiled his ‘Papa smile’ – at least, that’s what Tony had nicknamed it. “Come on, let’s go. Uncle Bruce is making pancakes and Uncle Thor wants to watch Finding Nemo again.”

The six-year-old boy perked up automatically, his wide smile almost splitting across his face. He reached out with his free and took his father’s. “Come on Papa – we need to go now or Uncle Thor and Uncle Clint are going to eat all the good pancakes!”

Chuckling under his breath, Steve swung Peter up into his arms, settling the boy on the side of his hip and led the family from the front of the school. He was sure he would feel the consequences of this in some way, but he couldn’t bring himself to worry too much, because Peter looked so delighted as he clung to the front of his Papa’s uniform, with promises of treats and his favourite movie at home.

Behind him, he could hear Tony speaking to Mr. Greene: “Ah, yeah, about that, I think we might need to make a change to our privacy agreement – don’t you… don’t worry, I’ll get the lawyers to sort out everything, you only have to sign…oh, and you might have to upgrade your security – I’ll handle that one personally…”

Steve smiled softly and rested his head against his son’s. Despite the reasons they had decided to show up at the school, he had to feel glad they had been given the chance. He hadn’t expected that something as simple as being able to carry Peter through the school gates would cause him so much joy, but then again, he had never really appreciated the smaller things in life.

Peter clung to his shoulders and rose upwards so he could call, “Daddy, come on, I want pancakes!”

Tony chuckled softly under his breath, and shoot an amused grin at his husband as he approached their side, leaving the flustered principal behind. “He’s definitely your son,” he murmured, playfully hitting Steve in the arm before continuing to the car.

“Yeah, he is,” Steve muttered back fondly. 


End file.
